totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
W ZUOBethMarkecie...
Totalna Porażka:Gra o kasę Odcinek 6 Uwaga: Nim przeczytasz ten odcinek, skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą. <3 Julie: W poprzednim odcinku niewiele się działo. Mieliśmy znowu porypane zadanie i nikt nie odpadł. Zawodnicy szukali skrzynek. Odpadł Norman, stażysta który robi beznadziejne kawy. A co się dziś wydarzy? Oglądajcie nas. <3 W lesie podchodzi Julie i puka do kamery. Odwraca ją na zawodników. Na pniu całują się Cody i Emma. Heather i Alejandro skaczą z górki. LeShawna,Bridgette i Britney biegają. Britney zatrzymuje Noah który się uśmiecha.Eva siłuje się z Duncanem. Gwen na ten widok się uśmiecha i wraca do rysowania. Na drzewach skacze Izzy(Oskop) a pod drzewami Owen puszcza bąki.Geoff z Tylerem biegną bo szukają dziewczyn. Lindsay pokazuje zdjęcia Tylera i myśli kto to. Zdjęcie zabiera jej ptak. Ptaka łowi Chef,a obok niego do Justina wzychają Katie&Sadie. Justin czeka na Beth. Trent gra balladę. DJ płacze przez ptaka bo on też ma uczucia...(?!) Courtney się wścieka na Gwen i zaczyna ją gonić z toporem w ręku.Na końcu wszyscy siedzą w ognisku,a na pieńkach głównych widać Courtney z toporem i Duncana.Courtney uśmiecha się do Duncana. Julie pokazuje plakat "Totalna Porażka:Gra o kasę" Stołówka Julie: Witam was wszystkich! Duncan: Oszczędź nam szczegółów. Czego chcesz? Julie: Mam duże zmiany dla was. A oto pierwsza. Debby... Wypie*dalaj. <3 Miałaś wznieść ilość widzów. Niestety, zamiast tego zmalała. Dlatego.. Odpadasz. <333 Debby zaczęła się buntować. Debby: Co ku*wa?! Nie zezwalam na żadne opuszczenie programu! Po Debby przyszedł Chef, zabrał ją i już się więcej nie pojawiła. Julie: Następna zmiana to.. Do programu znów przychodzi jedna osoba... Katie: '''Sadie?! <33 '''Julie: ...Sierra! Sierra przybyła i od razu się wtuliła do Cody'iego. '' '''Julie:' Ostatnia zmiana to zmiana drużyn. Ponieważ jest parzysta ilość osób podzielę was na dwie drużyny. Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Katie, Cody, Sierra, LeShawna, Harold, Tyler i... Lindsay. Od dziś jesteście Karaluchami! <3 Natomiast pozostali, czyli Eva, Heather, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Izzy, Britney, Gwen i Noah... Od dziś wy to Pasożyty! <3 Możecie się cieszyć! Britney: Że co? D: Duncan: '''Do Heather akurat pasożyt pasuje. '''Heather: Phh.. Opluła Duncan'a. Duncan wytarł się, a Courtney zrobiła prowokującą pozę. xD Duncan: No co? Courtney: 'Niestety, ale muszę być z tobą w drużynie. Szczęście, że nie ma z nami Gwen! '''Gwen: '''Też się cieszę! '''Julie: '''No, widzimy się na wyzwaniu. ''Julie wyszła. Cisza była jak na pogrzebie. '''Sierra: A ja mam taki pomysł! Ja z Cody'm, Duncan z Courtney, Justin z Katie, LeShawna z Haroldem i Lindsay z Tylerem, jako drużyna zrobimy takie zdjęcie drużyny gdzie pary, czyli my się całujemy! <3 Justin: '''Muszę cię zmartwić... Ale nikt poza Tyler'em i Lindsay ze sobą nie chodzi! '''Sierra: A co ty gadasz?! Ja z Cody'm jesteśmy już rok po ślubie! Nie pie*dol mi tu! Cody: '''Eee... co? Jak rok po ślubie? Przecież nawet nie jesteśmy ze sobą zaręczeni! '''Sierra: Dałam ci pierścionek z lizaka! (angry) Bridgette: '''Nie kłóćcie się... '''Geoff: '''Cody marzy mieć z tobą dzieci! Haha! '''Bridgette: '''Geoff... '''Geoff: No co? Courtney: '''Chała, po prostu chała. :< '''Gwen: '''Smuteg, żal i ból. :< '''Courtney: Zamknij się. :< Wyzwanie left Julie: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie odbędzie się w ZUOBethMarkecie! Noah: Dziewczyno, wiesz ile jest do niego drogi?.. A co to dokładnie jest? Julie: Mam coś jeszcze w zanadrzut! Otóż, pozbyłam się Norman'a, mego asystenta. Więc na jego miejsce przychodzi... Elizabeth! <33 Witaj Eluś! Pojawiła się Elizabeth . Elizabeth: '''Ta, cześć. '''Julie: '''Kolejną nowością od tego odcinka jest to że od czasu do czasu, będziemy jechać na wycieczkę autobusem. I dziś to właśnie nastąpi. Jeszcze jedna wskazówka: Przyjrzyjcie się dobrze Eli. Niedługo odegra ważną rolę w wyzwaniu. '''Gwen: '''Boże, tylko nie ty. '''Elizabeth: Również za tobą nie przepadam, ale oszczędźmy sobie kłótni. ''Courtney: Gotka Gwen i Metalowa Elizabeth. Chyba zdążę polubić tą nową asystentkę.'' Julie: I dziewczyny.. Eli będzie u was mieszkać w domku, gdyż nie stać mnie na pokój asystentki. Zaopiekujcie się nią. LeShawna: Powiesz w końcu wyzwanie czy dalej będziemy dyskutować o nowościach? Julie: Spokojnie! A więc tak. Dziś jedziemy na wycieczkę. Do ZUOBethMarketu. Tam będą na nas czekać dwie osoby. Pytanie jakie- pozostaje wam myślenie. Spakujcie manele, trochę tam posiedzimy. Domek dziewczyn Wszystkie dziewczyny się pakowały. Niestety, Lindsay walnęła w kolano Heather swoją ciężką walizką. xD Heather: Lindsiotko! Czy ty jesteś jakaś je*nięta?! Lindsay: O rety... Przepraszam czarnowłoso... Heather: Ja mam imię! ''Lindsay: Oczywiście że wiem jak Heather ma na imię! Chyba...'' Do domku wchodzi Elizabeth. ''Gwen: To najgorsze co mogłoby być. Brakowało by tu jeszcze Elizabeth! Jakby Courtney i Heather było za mało!'' Katie: O rety.. Jaka ty czarnie słitaśna! <3 LeShawna: No, nie powiem, stylówę to ty masz laska fajną. Sierra patrzyła do komórki. Sierra: O rety, rety, rety! Czy to ty wystąpiłaś w reklamie glanów?! Elizabeth: Ta, to ja. Sierra: ♪ Gdy czujesz gdy chcesz kopa dać.. Kup glany, wielką frajdę mogąąą ci daaać.. ♪ Lindsay: Ja też byłam w reklamie! <3 Courtney: 'Ta, ciekawe czego? ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Lindsay: Kondomów.. Eva: 'To rzeczywiście masz się czym chwalić. '''Gwen: '''Jest to.. Bardziej interesujące niż reklama glanów. ''Elizabeth wyjęła coś z walizki. Elizabeth: Za to interesujące jest twoje zdjęcie.. left '''Britney: Wygląda jakbyś miała tu orgazm. XD Dziewczyny zaczęły się naśmiewać z Gwen, a ta obrażona sobie poszła. Domek chłopaków Tu niestety, było odwrotnie. Cały domek zakopcony był dymem.. '' '''Justin:' Wygaś to ku*wa! Cerę mi psuje! >:( Harold: Człowieku, co ty palisz?! Duncan: Palę! Palę ciuchy Harolda! Harold: Eeeej! Harold próbował ugasić ciuchy, niestety, spaliły się wszystkie.. Włącznie z tym co miał na sobie.. :( Harold: Jestem goły! Co ty zrobiłeś idioto?! Noah: 'Przecież tam nic nie masz.. '''Trent: 'Żałosne, pakujmy się, im szybciej tym lepiej. ZUOBethMarket left Autokar przyjechał na parking. Uczestnicy widzieli tam Jul, która miała na sobie satanistyczny strój. '''Julie: Witam was w ZUOBethMarkecie! Cody: Że ZuoBetho czym? Julie: ZUOBethMarket! A przy okazji.. Musicie kogoś poznać. Pojawiła się wszystkim znana postać <3 Cassidy: Witam, czy ktoś chciałby kupić obrazy? <3 Julie: 'Oraz osoba, którą już znacie! <3 ''Uwielbiana postać zatańczyła twerk zmierzając do zawodników. <3 'Beth: '''Sieeemka świnie! <3 '''Julie: '''Beth odkąd przybyła do ZUOBethMarketu się zmieniła.. No, ale oto wasze pierwsze wyzwanie! Dziś jest Wigilia! Niestety bez śniegu.. Każda drużyna zrobi dla mnie prezent. <3 Możecie korzystać ze wszystkiego co znajdziecie w Markecie. Jury jestem ja, Cassidy oraz Beth. <3 Macie godzinę. <3 Jeśli nie zdążycie, zostaniecie sobie w zamkniętym Markecie i wasza drużyna ewidentnie przegra. <3 Start. Alejka z obrazami left ''Tyler miział się z Lindsay. Zdenerwowana Courtney wsadziła im na głowę obraz. '''Courtney: Przyłóżcie się, nie chcę iść na żadną głupią eliminację! Duncan: '''Ooo, widzę księżniczka coś robi? '''Courtney: Nie wtrącaj się! Sierra: Słyszałam że Julie lubi 'dżapanis' rzeczy! Może znajdziemy jakieś azjatyckie obrazy? Cody: Ską..d o tym wiesz? Sierra: 'Jej fanpage na facebook'u, który zresztą ja założyłam i przeszło w offical.. Lubi ponad 10 milionów osób! Tam pisze jak spędziła dzień.. Pokażę wam! ''Wyjęła komórkę. '''Sierra: Oh, Michael.. Jak mi smutno bez ciebie.. A nie, to jej prywatne wiadomości xD Justin: Moment, skąd ty masz dostęp do jej wiadomości? Sierra: Wczoraj straciła w komórce wifi więc jej pożyczyłam, ale nie wylogowała się. KARNIAK. <3 LeShawna: '''Dobra, skoro mamy coś szukać 'dżapanis', to co to może być? '''Courtney: '''Gejsza, debile, gejsza! Panna do towarzystwa! '''Duncan: '''Weszłaś księżniczko w ten zawód do perfekcji! '''Courtney: Zamknij się! Harold: Tak dokładnie to gejsza podaje herbaty, rozmawia z tobą, ogółem spędza czas. Duncan: 'Powiem to tak. Gówno mnie to obchodzi kujonie! '''Harold: '''Uważaj sobie buntosiu! '''Duncan: '''Jak mnie nazwałeś? ''Duncan wziął Harolda za gardło i zaczął dusić. '''LeShawna: '''Spokój! ''Dopiero po jej sygnale się uspokoili. Przeszli dalej.. Aż do My Little Pony. '' '''Katie: Nie patrzę na to! Schowała się gdzieś indziej. xD Lindsay z przerażenia przestała się miziać. xD Lindsay: Czemu Flutthershy nie ma głowy? :< Harold: Bo głowa nie ma Flutthershy? Tyler: '''Jestem na nie. '''Courtney: Jestem na nie. Katie: '''Trzy razy nie, dziękujemy. '''Duncan: Cztery. LeShawna: Pięć. xD Sierra: '''Sześć. xD '''Lindsay: Wszyscy na nie, wypie*dalaj. <3 Harold: '''Okej, no ludzie! Bierzemy to i idziemy. '''Katie: Po*ebało cię? Najpierw to trzeba ładnie zapakować, dać jakąś kokardkę czy coś! No ludzie, nigdy prezentów nikomu nie dawałeś? Cody: '''Katie ma rację.. ''Katie: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale poczułam się wtedy jak kapitan.. '' Sierra wpadła na pomysł. <3 '''Sierra: '''Opakujmy to w papier w Cody'usie! <3 '''Wszyscy: Nie! Heather (szept do ucha Cody'ego): 'No, czekałeś na to kilka sezonów, wygarnij jej że z waszego związku nici! ''Cody odszeptał. 'Cody: '''Gra dalej gra.. '''Megafon: '''Zostało wam pół godziny! ''Przyszła sobie Beth <3 '''Beth: Hejka! <3 Jak sobie radzicie? Courtney: A jak to wygląda? Myślimy nad obrazem! Beth: '''Jestem waszym pomocnikiem! <3 Mogę wam pomóc dając podpowiedź! <3 '''Duncan: A haczyk? Beth: Macie do wykorzystania 5 podpowiedzi.. Britney: '''Pamiętajcie, tylko nie wykorzystujmy ich od razu.. '''Noah: Dobra, jaka jest pierwsza podpowiedź? Beth: Nie ma nikogo.. Ok.. Chce mi się kupkę <3 Tyler: 'No nie! ''Beth zaśmiała się. '''Beth: A o to prawdziwa podpowiedź. W jednym z obrazów znajduje się kartka. Wystarczy poszukać. <3 Duncan rozwalił jeden z obrazów. Courtney: Dobra, druga podpowiedź? Beth: Ta kartka znajduje się w obrazie o którym gadaliście. Gejsza! Rozwalali obraz. Była tam kartka z napisem. Sierra chwyciła ją. Sierra: '''Udajcie się do alejki z filmami.. '''Justin: Aha? xD Lindsay: Mam nadzieję że będzie tam film z Paris Hilton! Harold: Taa, będzie tam pożerana przez Beth. Beth: Eeej! (angry) Courtney: '''Zamknij się ciołku! '''LeShawna: Wcale nie pomagasz. Harold dostał w pysk od Beth. <3 Harold: Dobra, dobra, kapuję! Lindsay: I dobrze! Napięta atmosfera.. xD Megafon: Zostało 20 minut! <3 Pośpieszcie się! <3 Drużyna z pośpiechem poszła do Alejki z Filmami. <3 Alejka z ubraniami left Uwaga! Jest to pisane w innym czasie niż u karaluchów! Cała drużyna przechadzała się po alejce. Wyskoczyła nagle Cassidy. Cassidy: 'Mamy świetną ofertę! <3 Koszulka z głową kota przywieszonego do słupu za jedyne 66,6 zł! <3 '''Bridgette: '''To raczej nie jest normalne.. Geoff: Przestań kot.. '''Bridgette: '''Ooo. <333 ''Zaczęli się miziać. <3 Gwen przyglądała się zakochańcom z boku czując obrzydzenie. Do niej dołączyła Heather. '''Heather: Widać, jeździmy na tym samym wózku. Gwen: Cóż za niespodzianka. Cassidy: '''Dosyć pie*dolenia! Jestem waszym pomocnikiem! '''Heather: Jak fajnie. (please) Eva: A na co ty nam tu? Cassidy pokazała jej nóż. xD Cassidy: Zamknij twarz, morda w kubeł, albo przerobię cię na rzeźbę. <3 Więc.. Jak mówiłam, będę wam pomagać wygrać. DJ: Cassidy, proszę, nie unoś się.. Cassidy: Jeszcze się nie przedstawiłam. <3 Skąd znasz moje imię? <3 Heather: To ty lecisz w reklamach.. Britney: "ZuoBethMarket najbliżej ciebie!" <3 Noah: 'Taa, polecam, Ewa Wachowicz. ''Noah dostał w łeb. xD '''Trent: Stary, nie pomagasz. Noah: Co znów powiedziałem? ._. Heather: 'O zdanie za dużo. '''Gwen: '''Heather! Jakaś ty ostra! ''Spojrzała na nią z pogardą. :3 '''Cassidy: Mordki, kochani! Macie do wykorzystania z 5 podpowiedzi! To i tak za dużo, potrzebna wam tylko jedna! <3 Heather: '''To co tak stoisz? Dawaj odpowiedź! '''Cassidy: Podpowiedź! <3 Więc.. W jednym z glanów znajdziecie kartkę.. Uwaga.. W glanach jest wyciąg z kota.. <3 DJ: Wyciąg z kota? D: ;( Izzy: 'No wiesz... ''Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko. '''Izzy: Mózgi, flaki, krew i Bóg wie co jeszcze! <3 Cassidy: Bóg?! (angry) Trent: Ok.. Kto się zgłasza na ochotnika? Izzy: Oskop! Oskop głodna! >:( Przeszukiwania nie trwały długo. Izzy wyjęła zakrwawioną (trochę różowiałą) kartkę i wypróżniła glany. :3 Britney przeczytała to co było tam napisane. Britney: Udajcie się do alejki z filmami! Megafon: Uwaga! Zostało 20 minut! W pośpiechu, poszli. Alejka z filmami left Gdy obie drużyny przyszły stała tam duża tabliczka z napisem: "Witajcie moi mili!.." Po chwili pojawiła się Julie jako hologram. Julie: 'Witajcie moi kochani! Stoicie właśnie w ostatnim miejscu gdzie musicie być! Macie do wyboru full filmów. Ciekawa jestem czy wybierzecie właściwy.. No, macie 15 minut! Czas start! ''Courtney rzuciła się na pewien film o gejszach. '''Courtney: Spadamy! Duncan przyciągnął do siebie Courtney. Pocałował ją. <3 Duncan: 'Tak szybko księżniczko? <3 Courtney: Ojoj.. <3 To znaczy.. Oczywiście! Gejsze! Goł! ''Odepchnęła go. Karaluchy wyszły. Jeszcze pasożyty. Szukali i szukali z 10 minut. '''Megafon: Zostało 5 minut! Powoli się zbierajcie! Britney: 'Może jakaś komedia? '''Heather: '''Ostrożnie z dziewczynami?! '''Cassidy: '''Taak, specjalnie dałam normalny film. xD ''Pasożyty również wyszły. Na zewnątrz sklepów, werdykt left Wszyscy stali. Były również stoliki jurorów. Beth, Cassidy i Julie siedziały na krzesełkach. Julie: Witajcie! Dobrze się spisaliście! Na początek.. Pasożyty! Cassidy? '''Cassidy: '''Pasożyty przyniosły ze sobą film. '''Julie: Pokażcie ten film. <3 Bridgette pokazała film. Julie: '''Mój ulubiony! Uwielbiam! 10/10! <3 Cassidy: To nie jest mhroczny film. Ale daję 2/10 na zachęte. <3 '''Beth: A dlaczego to nie jest "Ostrożnie z Beth?" :( 5/10. Julie: '''Dziękujemy! Teraz karaluchy. Beth? '''Beth: Ja nie wiem co oni przynieśli. xD Courtney: Film, zapakowany z kokardką. Julie: Dajcie. xD LeShawna podała film. Julie rozpakowała to. Julie: Gejsze? Stać było was na coś więcej, ale ponieważ je lubię i jest ładnie zapakowane to 6/10. Cassidy: 'To jest khrwawe! 9/10! Beth: Nie, nie, nie! Nie lubię krwawków! Ale ponieważ macie seksowną kokardkę i zapakowanie to macie 4/10. >:( ''Jurorki wstały. '''Julie: Podliczając: Pasożyty mają 17 punktów, a Karaluchy 19. Reasumując. Widzimy się na eliminacji Pasożyty! A gdzie? W sklepie! Eliminacja Pasożyty przyszły. '' '''Julie:' Usiądźcie na podłodze. Usiedli. Julie: '''Słabiutko wam poszło. >:( Dziś symbolem przetrwania są.. Hm. xD Moje rzeźby zrobione przez Cassidy. Od teraz będziecie mieć mnie przy sobie. <3 A pierwszym bezpiecznym jest... .. .. .. .. .. Bridgette. Kolejna osóbka to.. .. .. .. .. .. Heather. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Britney.. .. .. .. .. .. Geoff. .. .. .. .. .. Izzy! '''Izzy: '''Muahauahua! '''Julie: Następna osoba to.. .. .. .. .. .. .. DJ! .. .. .. .. .. Eva! Została trójka. Zagrożonym na pewno nie jest.. .. .. .. .. .. Trent! Gwen czy Noah? .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Gwen.. Zostajesz. Noah.. Przykro mi.. Beth? Przyszła Beth. <3 Beth: Wypie*dalaj. <3 Odprowadziła Noah'a do wyjścia i tyle go widzieli. >:( Julie: Kto będzie następny? A kto wygra? Dowiecie się tego u nas! Niespodziewanie przyszła Lindsay. <3 Lindsay: Baj baj! <3 'Julie: '''Skąd się tu wzięłaś? O.o No ok, finałowe zakończenie, Baj baj! <3 '''Koniec. <3 Zapraszam do komentowania. <3 ' Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Gra o kasę - Odcinki